Lonely Lament
by D. Morrissey
Summary: A series of oneshots that I just felt like writing. They're all based on a word. Current: Subfusc. No pairing. Main Characters: Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Disparate

By Sadistic Kakashi Fangirl Of The Jumping Neko Bean

_Disparate_ Adjective: Distinct in kind, essentially different

Two people with such conflicting thoughts, ideas, and personalities. The two of them fought like a married couple. You'd never seen two people who were so different that they'd go at it so many times in one day over every little thing.

Sasuke: Despondent, kept to himself, top of his class.

Naruto: Happy-go-lucky, never seen without his smile, last of his class.

But no one really thought that they could be exactly the same. With the way they fought. The way Naruto always smile, and Sasuke always frowned. It just seemed impossible.

But they never saw what Naruto was.

A mask.

They weren't as different as people thought. But I guess no one saw Naruto take that mask off, if he ever did take it off.

Two people with totally opposite thoughts, ideas, and personalities. Since that mask didn't exist anymore. Naruto didn't need it. He'd lost himself in that smile. To the point they were two differing people.


	2. Fustian

By Sadistic Kakashi Fangirl Of The Jumping Neko Bean

_Fustian _Noun : Pompous or pretentious speech or writing.

"Destiny this, destiny that," Naruto scowled.

Neji was always such a pretentious bastard. Naruto could just see Sasuke and Neji mocking him. They always pretended to be so much better than him. It pissed Naruto off, extremely.

I mean what made them better, the fact that they were labeled geniuses. Or because the both had kekkei genkai? It just didn't seem fair.

So what he graduated last in his class. Tat didn't make anyone better than him. Just because he plastered that smile upon his face. Naruto just didn't like it at all.

Naruto glared, "What makes you think you're any better than me?"

Neji scowled, "People are born geniuses and people are born losers. You can not change that. You'll always be a loser, that is your destiny."

Naruto was pissed now, "Destiny doesn't dictate my life. It make dictate yours. Just because I was born with a little less luck the you doesn't make me a loser!"

Naruto attempted to his Neji, who easily dodged.

Naruto was born with a little less luck. He lost his parents. He had the demon sealed inside him. That doesn't mean that he was worth anything less than those pompous jerks who claimed to be geniuses. Maybe if he'd had the support or the drive like them. The family. He'd be just as bloody brilliant as them.

But there's the problem.

He didn't.

As long as he'd live there would always be someone who'd act like they were better than him, just because their family; or their money.

Naruto knew; he knew that in the end they were all just big talkers. More bark than bite. He'd prove it the hard way if he had to.


	3. Cavil

By Sadistic Kakashi Fangirl Of The Jumping Neko Bean

_Cavil _Intransitive Verb : To make objections about something on small and unimportant points

"Naruto you should paint better some of it's dripping," Sakura chided in that voice that annoyed many people, quite often.

"I'm trying," Naruto grumbled, "It's not like your doing anything."

"What was that Naruto?" Sakura inquired.

You know, it's usual for Sakura to chide Naruto on what he's doing just wrong. You know he accidentally picked the herb instead of the weed. Or he put the book by Herald before the one by Horowitz. Since everything had to be exactly perfect if Naruto was doing it, or he got in trouble for messing something up.

There was a point were he just got a little annoyed by the fact that she constantly got on his case for something, when Sakura wasn't even doing anything. But there wasn't a point to starting an argument that he knew he'd probably never win. Especially not over something so small.

"Nothing Sakura," Naruto sighed, "Nothing."

Because Sakura just wasn't worth it.


	4. Subfusc

By Sadistic Kakashi Fangirl Of The Jumping Neko Bean

_Subfusc _Adjective : Dark or dull color

Maybe it was the dark clothes that he seemed like he couldn't live without. But maybe that was just my opinion that he couldn't live without those dark, depressing colors; you know what you wore had to match your personality.

Well that's what it seemed like in our little village.

Our local emo wore dull, grays and black; matching that dull personality of his. But it's not like he really wanted to be dark, though he couldn't just, not avenge his family. No, the thought of moving on, that's what made him so dull.

Dull, and ever so predictable. You'd have to be, or his precious brother's little play would've never have worked. If it hadn't maybe Sasuke wouldn't be so dull and dark.

Like those clothes he couldn't seem to live without.

A dull person wearing dull colors; what a concept.


End file.
